conniving_puffinfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Mayor
Summary Cody Mayor was the city mayor spanning from when Susanne McWince was a young girl, all the way until she was a young adult. He is known in this series for evicting Susanne and her family, for no apparent reason, although Po McWince claims that it simply isn't a reason his daughter can comprehend. He is the Great-Great-Grandfather of Mildred Mayor, and is the only Mayor who didn't return into the mini bots in Season Eight. It is likely that he was the first mayor, and also the one to establish the city. Personality We know nothing of Cody Mayor's personality, but if it's any assumption that he is like the rest of his family, then he is a heroic, hardcore vigilante. Biography Early Life Not much is known of him, except that he had a son, who had a son, who had a son, who had a daughter named Mildred. Upon realizing something that Po did, Cody evicted Po, his wife, and his daughter, onto the streets, ruining Susanne's childhood, and giving her supreme hatred for The Mayor Family. Season Five In the episode before the season five finale, Mandy states that all of the mayors are utterly pathetic, and have no knowledge about what TRULY happened between their families, calling it "A gruesome truth", indicating that she somehow has knowledge of what Po did, both in his instigation of the mayors, AND his plan to stop Susanne. Mandy then tells Mildred that their family was played by somebody else, but refrains from telling Mildred whom they might be, telling her that she isn't worthy of the knowledge. Season Seven In the season premiere, Mandy walks up to Mildred, resurrected inside of the Hub Bot, and tells her and her three generations prior, that they are all idiotic, and know nothing of the truth. She says that they thought it was always her family behind this, but it never was. This implies that it was likely a whole other FAMILY who played the entire Mayor Family AND the McWince family. In a later episode, when Mildred has her pinned down, Mandy says again, that they are all stupid, and that her family is innocent in the grand scheme of things. She then tells Mildred's great-grandfather that he evicted Susanne for no apparent reason, and he backs up, confused, as it was actually his FATHER who evicted, and Mandy's 5-year-old memory was tainted by the traumatic death of her father at the time. Season Nine Over the course of several flashback episodes, a bunch of Susanne's childhood is explained, and how her family was evicted by Cody, because of something Po did. Susanne goes on the same hate sprees as Mandy did, where she freaks out whenever she tries to explain the Mayor's. Appearance Nothing is known of his appearance. Powers Presumably none, as he is a Mayor, and all mayors except Mildred, are Non-Alchemists. Weaknesses Same as a normal human, presuming is a Non-Alchemist Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Cody Mayor was born at an unspecified time in the mid 1800s. * Death - Cody Mayor died at an unspecified point in the early 1900s. Trivia * There wasn't room for him in a mini bot, which was why he was the only one not to return... And he is the most knowledgeable mayor of them all! | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}